


tomorrow may never come but i'm still here

by harlock



Category: Captain Harlock, 銀河鉄道物語 | Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari | The Galaxy Railways
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Homecoming, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlock/pseuds/harlock
Summary: After months of being stuck on Planet Destiny, Yama finally gets to returnhome.





	tomorrow may never come but i'm still here

_"Yama, come to me."_

Yama opened his eyes when Harlock's voice sounded through the scratchy transmission in his helmet. The tear was closing behind him and in between Harlock's steady, firm voice calling him home, he heard Wataru's voice yelling for him.

 _"Don't look back, Yama—"_ He called, his friend holding him back as they floated beyond Big One, "Don't look back! Look to the future—"

Yama gasped when Harlock launched off the _Arcadia_ with a tether hooked at his waist, watching as his Captain reached for him, and still he could hear Wataru. He dared it, even after Harlock grabbed him and held him tightly, to turn his head enough and see Wataru beyond the tear, to see the shimmer of Big One's shields as Wataru was dragged back into their safety net.

 _"Wataru— thank you—"_ He felt the prick of tears but refused to let them fall, not even when Wataru and Bulge both saluted him and the tear sealed itself at last.

"Yattaran, pull us in." Harlock had clipped another strap to Yama's suit and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him close while they floated below the battleship.

As Harlock maneuvered them back towards the _Arcadia_ , Yama stated out at the expanse of space around them, seeing the last of the tear's ripples fade out and the stars to seemingly right themselves.

"Who was he?" Harlock asked as the tether retracted, "He looked..."

"Like you?" Yama finished, resting his helmet against Harlock's, "I think... in a way, he _was_ you. But the you that belonged to that universe," He shrugged, glancing up at the shadow of the Arcadia as they were engulfed by it, "He reminded me of you, and helped me find a way home, took care of me when— when it became too much..."

"Yama."

He looked at the Captain and found that tiny smile he missed so much, "He has my gratitude then, for sending you back to me safely."

Yama pressed as close as the space suits and helmets would allow, his arms wrapped tightly around Harlock and his legs threading with the elder's as they were pulled towards the ship's loading bay. The sight of Wataru, his eyes so full of light and determination, the soul shining so bright in them; that _smile_ so close to familiar and yet so _different_.

He held tighter to Harlock as they floated into the the bay and returned to the ship's gravity field, and tried not to let the memory sting too much.

"I'm glad to be home."


End file.
